The present invention relates generally to the field of visual object comparisons, and more particularly to retrieving one or more objects of personal interest to a user and using the object(s) to automatically make contextual visual comparisons to a product image.
It is known that users can view objects on a computer over the Internet, including products for purchase. Often, dimensions, such as a height, width, depth, and color are provided for these products, but it may be difficult to have an intuitive idea of the real-world size of the products to be purchased from an online product website.